


Comfort In A Library

by stardustginger



Series: Warren Worthington III Imagines [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustginger/pseuds/stardustginger
Summary: Warren comforts his girlfriend when she has a panic attack.





	Comfort In A Library

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- The stages of falling in love with her:  
> Three. When she is curled up on your lap shaking with mismatched breaths you'll wonder how someone who looked like she carried mountains on her shoulders could crumble so easily in your arms like the tornado in her mind had finally hit her and knocked her off her feet.

In the few months that they had been together Warren had gotten to know Y/N’s habits, her daily patterns, and all her little quirks. He knows that she liked to have a mug of tea when she’s doing her homework. He knows that she loves Saturday morning cartoons and that she likes to hide in the fantasy section of the school library when she’s overwhelmed. And therein said fantasy section is exactly where he finds her today, leaning against one of the old, wooden bookshelves.

He can tell before he is even able to sit down near her that something is very wrong. The young girl is curled in on herself, hands wrapped in her hair and her body is visibly shaking. Warren can hear her whimpering quietly, clearly trying to stay silent as to not draw any attention. He mumbles her name, softly as to not scare her and he folds his wings in towards his back as much as he can so that he doesn’t accidentally knock over a book shelf. The shaking mutant girl quickly wipes her eyes as she looks up to see him slowly walking towards her. She doesn’t want him to worry about her, as she knows that he already has so much going on without adding her panic attacks to his already lengthy list of worries.

He stops about a foot away from her and lowers himself down to the hardwood floor, sitting down with his legs folded under him. This wasn’t the first time that Warren had seen her like this and he had quickly learned that when Y/N was in this state she needed her space. He didn’t want to crowd her and make her anxiety any worse than it already is. He can tell that it’s bad this time, even if she doesn’t want him to notice. She is still trying to make herself as small as possible and her breathing is erratic, scarily so.

“Princess, can you try to take some deep breaths with me please?” He keeps his voice low and gentle, still worried that he is going to scare her even worse somehow. He knows that he isn’t exactly the softest looking mutant around, what with his leather jacket and all of the tattoos from his time with Apocalypse, but he would like to think that over the last few months he has proven too her that she has no reason to ever fear him.

Y/N opens her mouth, as if to speak, but it quickly becomes obvious that she is unable to due to the lack of air reaching her lungs. Instead she just sits there, mouth open and eyes wide, terrified and trying hard to pull in a strained gasp of air but all she can manage is a few shallow breaths. 

Warren’s eyes widen as he realizes how badly she has started to hyperventilate. “H-hey, hey it’s alright, baby girl,” he whispers and makes a few calming shushing noises, “Will you let me help? Can I touch you?”

He waits until she starts nodding frantically before moving at all, but once she gives him the go ahead he motions for her to place her hand in his and while she seems hesitant to remove either of her arms from are they are currently wrapped protectively around herself, she places her hand in his after a few moments of thought. Warren moves to place both of their hands against his chest, were they can both feel it rise and fall as he tries to take steady breaths for her.

“Is this making it any easier, princess?” He asks her and lets out a sigh of relief when she nods.

They continue to sit like this for a while longer until he notices that while her breathing is still uneven, it’s much better now than it was just a few minutes ago and she has started to slightly uncurl herself from the ball she was in when he had found her. He can tell from the way she is staring at the ground in front of her that she has no idea what to do now. She had never liked when anyone saw her this way, which Warren could absolutely understand as he himself has always been the same way. He rubs his thumb in small circles against the back of her hand, which he is still holding against his chest and waits for her to look up at him. She continues to stare at the carpeted floor until she hears Warren start to move and looks towards him quickly, noticing that he is re-positioning himself to sit with his legs crossed, letting go of her hand to instead open his arms for her and allowing her to follow his lead and crawl into his lap, resting her head against his shoulder.

He can feel her still shaking slightly and it breaks his heart to see her like this. He knows her well enough to know that this always makes her feel weak and he wishes there was a way for him to let her know that it only ever makes him think that she was all that much stronger when he sees the way she is able to pull herself back together after something like this, the way she is able to fall apart and completely crash and then still be able to pull herself back up.

He rubs his hand up and down her back as they sit there and he can tell that the shaking has started to subside. He can’t help thinking back to when they had first met and he had thought that she could probably hold mountains on her shoulders without so much as tripping up. He still doesn’t know why he had thought that. He had even known back then that that was unrealistic and that everyone had their breaking point, but in his own self-loathing he couldn’t help but think that she was so much better than him. Of course, all of these thoughts had quickly gotten lost when he had first seen her crumble like this. He had quickly learned that she always seemed so unbreakable purely because she was good at hiding how she was truly feeling and that those hidden feelings would always push their way to the surface eventually. He had learned how to help her when she reached her breaking point the same way she had learned to help him when he reached his.

Warren is pulled out of his thoughts when he notices her start to pull away from his chest and he looks down at her, noticing that she seems a lot calmer now. She looks back up at him and is even able to give him a small smile now. A warm feeling spreads through his chest. He loves this girl in front of him so much and he is just so happy that he is finally able to help someone instead of hurting them.

“Hey there, beautiful,” he sees her blush slightly and decides that they probably shouldn’t just keeping sitting on the floor in the library. So, he helps her get up and then he leads them back to his room and they do the same thing they always do after one of them starts to feel down, they cuddle and watch cheesy movies and ignore the rest of the world, just allowing themselves to only focus on each other for a bit without anything else to worry about, even if it’s just for a little while.


End file.
